This invention is directed to systems and methods for ordering a playlist of media items.
Using various electronic devices, users can access and play back different types of media. In particular, some electronic devices can provide support for playlists by which a user can select a collection of media to play back sequentially. The media can be ordered in any suitable manner, including for example based on title, artist, date released, user-defined preference rating, genre, or using any other suitable criteria. In some embodiments, the order of played back media can be randomized. In still other embodiments, the user can define the particular order of the media in the playlist (e.g., by associating each media item with a playback position).
When a user has a large amount of media available for playback, or can access remote databases or sources of media, the user can have difficulty discovering new media, or remembering previously consumed media that was once of interest to the user. Using media comparison algorithms, some electronic devices can be operative to generate media playlists of media related to a selected seed. The user can then play back the generated playlists to discover or re-discover music related to the seed.
This type of an approach, however, is only used to generate a media playlist. In addition, the user cannot take an existing playlist and determine, from the playlist, which media items are of most interest to the user.